Pourquoi toi, Gamin ?
by Taltic69
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, le Patron ne supporte plus la présence du présentateur. Il en est fou amoureux. Un jour, il le blesse involontairement alors il veut s'excuser mais tout ne se passera pas comme prévu...
1. Le petit Mathounet

Depuis quelques temps, à chaque fois que je le croisais, mon cœur menaçait de s'échapper de ma cage thoracique. Cela avait commencé lorsque je m'étais mis à le regarder. Pas qu'avant je ne le voyais pas mais je voulais dire quand je m'étais mis à l'observer, à détailler et enregistrer le moindre de ses gestes. J'avais commencé ce petit jeu lorsque j'étais malade, je ne pouvais pas sortir et je m'ennuyais fermement. Dès lors, je n'avais cessé de guetter le moindre de ses mouvements et tout cela sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Allongé sur mon lit, je réfléchissais à comment j'allais faire pour le supporter encore une journée entière sans qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose même si je n'avais rien à cacher. S'il me surprenait à scruter la moindre action qu'il faisait, je pourrais toujours lui balancer une réplique salace disant que j'essayais de l'imaginer dans divers positions indécentes, il lâcherait un soupir las et ne chercherai pas à comprendre.

Cependant, il s'était rapproché d'un certain Antoine, je détestais ce gars car lorsqu'il se trouvait avec lui, il devenait soudainement odieux et froid. Je soufflais, bien déterminé à aller boire un café, je me levais et marchais silencieusement, plus par habitude que par réel souci de faire du bruit, jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il était là. Mon créateur. Il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver et continuait sa tâche. Il me tournait le dos, ainsi j'avais tout le loisir d'admirer ses jolies petites fesses rebondies qui se trémoussaient au rythme d'une musique que lui seul entendait. Je restais planté là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, à le mater. Je me léchais les lèvres, pensif. Mon rythme cardiaque s'était emballé, je sentais une chaleur se propager en moi et se diffuser dans tout mes membres. Soudain, il se retourna et se figea devant moi, surpris. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Salut Patron, je ne t'ai pas entendu venir...Cela fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

\- Assez longtemps pour avoir maté ton joli petit cul.

Je lui répondis cela avec un sourire pervers, me rapprochais de lui et lui donnais une légère tape sur son fessier. Instantanément, il fut gêné et rosit légèrement. Il bafouilla quelques mots :

\- Tu...Bordel co-commence pas dès le matin !

\- Ah ouais et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ?

\- Je suis pas d'humeur là, à me débattre contre toi...

\- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas goûter au plaisir de la luxure, susurrais-je.

Inconsciemment, je m'étais rapproché de lui, il s'était appuyé sur le plan de travail qui se trouvait derrière et ne pouvait donc pas m'échapper, je me trouvais qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres qui semblaient m'appeler, être si près de lui commençait à me faire perdre la tête. Il posa une main sur mon torse et me repoussa brutalement. Il me regardait les sourcils froncés, complétement perdu par mon comportement.

-Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! Je t'ai dis que j'étais pas d'humeur alors fous-moi la paix !

\- Mais c'est qu'il s'énerve le petit Mathounet ! Cela s'est mal passé avec la brosse à chiottes ? Il t'a mal baisé ? Remarque, cela ne m'étonne pas, je l'ai essayé il y a quelques temps et il baisait vraiment très mal !

Il me mit une claque monumentale d'une telle puissance qu'elle envoya valdinguer mes lunettes à l'autre bout de la pièce. Me regardant dans les yeux, il siffla entre ses dents :

\- T'es vraiment un enfoiré...

\- Et ça t'étonne ? , demandais-je, moqueur.

\- Je te préviens...Si tu continues à me faire autant chier, je vais te supprimer !

Et il partit, après avoir prononcé ces doux mots à mon égard. Je fis tranquillement quelques pas puis me baissais pour récupérer mes lunettes avant d'être foudroyé sur place par un détail qui m'avait échappé tellement j'étais perturbé par tout ce que je ressentais : je n'avais pas appelé une seule fois mon créateur "Gamin". C'était un détail, certes, mais ce mot faisait habituellement partit de chacune de mes phrases. En réalité, j'étais encore sous le choc de la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcé et je préférais me concentrer sur des détails plutôt que sur ce qu'elle avait soulevé en moi. Je fis ce pourquoi j'étais venu dans la cuisine, c'est-à-dire : un café. Le Hippie arriva, un joint au bout des lèvres, l'air complètement perdu et affolé.

\- Dis gros, tu sais pourquoi Mathieu pleure comme un robinet qui fuit ?

\- Rooh...le Gamin est trop sensible, j'ai juste fait une p'tite blague sur la brosse à chiottes.

L'homme au bob se mit à me dévisager, incertain, il se mit à me parler d'un ton doux, comme à un enfant de quatre ans :

\- Patron... Mathieu et Antoine ne sont plus ensemble. C'est...C'est Antoine qui l'a quitté car il voulait aller plus loin mais Mathieu ne se sentait pas prêt et Antoine l'a mal pris et a rompu avec notre créateur. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient censé fêter l'anniversaire de leur un an de relation.

\- Comment t'es au courant de tout ça l'camé ?

\- C'est Mathieu qui nous l'a dit.

\- D'accord mais quand ? Comment ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble ? Pourquoi je suis pas au courant, putain ?

\- Doucement...

Je m'étais levé, incapable de rester plus longtemps assis, il s'approcha de moi, me souriant gentiment et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Cela fait une semaine qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble. Mathieu nous l'a annoncé lorsque tu étais partis t'occuper de tes bordels.

Il enleva ses lunettes et plongea son regard dans le mien, caché par des verres fumés.

\- Tout le monde avait remarqué que tu n'apréciais pas Antoine, Mathieu n'a pas osé te le dire de peur que tu t'en réjouisses et utilise cela comme monnaie d'échange ou le fasse souffrir avec cela. Et nous, on n'osait pas non plus te le dire car on craignait que cela te serve d'excuse pour faire du mal à Antoine ou que tu fasses volontairement du mal à Mathieu avec cela...Mais vu ta façon d'observer Mathieu en permanence, je pensais que quelqu'un t'avais mis au courant...

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'étais pas là cette semaine, je suis rentré hier soir...

\- Je sais Patron, je sais...

\- PUTAIN !

J'abattis mon poing avec violence sur le mur, faisant répandre une douce vague de douleur dans ma main. Cela me mettait en colère d'avoir été mis à l'écart. Je me tournais brusquement vers l'homme de Babylone et lui crachais :

\- Tu serais pas en train de mentir, gamin ? Hein, tout ça pour te foutre de ma gueule, connard de camé !

\- Peace gros ! Je ne te mens pas.

\- Ah ouais ? C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Une idée m'avait traversé l'esprit pour déterminer s'il me mentait ou non.


	2. Le camé

J'ouvris dans un grand fracas la porte de la chambre du Geek. Lui avait trop peur de moi pour oser me mentir. Il était en train de jouer à la Gameboy lorsque j'avais fait irruption dans la pièce. Il me regardait avec de grands yeux effarés. Je m'approchais doucement de lui, profitant de chaque instant. Il avait le regard de ces proies qui comprenaient soudainement qu'elles n'avaient pas d'issues de secours et qu'elles étaient à la merci du prédateur. J'adorais ce type de chasse. Je le pris par le col de son T-shirt, le soulevait à quelques centimètres du sol et le plaquait contre le mur. Il était tellement terrorisé qu'il ne cherchait même pas à se débattre. Je murmurais de ma voix rauque à son oreille :

\- Je pose les questions et tu y réponds gamin sinon...

J'attrapais son entrejambe de ma main libre, il émit un petit gémissement plaintif.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il se passera.

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête, les yeux agrandis par la peur. J'enlevai ma main et lui tapotait gentiment sa casquette.

\- Gentil garçon...Répond par vrai ou faux. Mathieu et Antoine ne sont plus ensemble ?  
\- V-Vrai.  
\- Depuis une semaine ?  
\- Vrai.  
\- C'est Antoine qui a quitté Mathieu ?  
\- Vrai.  
\- Tout le monde était au courant sauf moi ?  
\- V-Vrai.  
\- Tu étais au courant et tu ne m'as rien dit gamin ?

\- Répond !  
\- Vrai.  
\- POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ?

Merde, j'avais gueulé ce qui avait effrayé le Petit qui s'était pissé dessus et pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Je le relâchais, de toute façon, j'en avais assez entendu. Je décidais de revenir dans la cuisine, afin de boire du café.

Dans le couloir, je croisais l'homme avec son éternel kigurumi. Il me jeta un regard rempli de haine et de mépris. Je l'interpellais :

\- Elle a un problème la boule de poils ?  
\- Tu es une véritable enflure !

Je me rapprochais de lui, le forçant à reculer d'un pas, il se retrouva collé contre le mur. Mes mâchoires s'étaient serrées et je sifflais entre mes dents :

\- Répète un peu ça pour voir.  
\- Tu. Es. Un. Salaud.

Je l'empoignais par les cheveux et le forçais à baisser la tête. Il se plia en deux sous la douleur et j'en profitais pour lui donner un coup de genoux dans ses parties génitales. Je le lâchais et le laissais glisser à terre telle une merde.

\- Tu vois gamin, t'aurais mieux fait de la fermer. Estime-toi heureux que je ne te fasse pas plus mal que cela. J'te garantis que la prochaine fois que tu oses m'insulter, tu pourras plus marcher pendant une semaine.  
\- Co-Connard...  
\- Mais c'est que t'en redemandes en plus !

Je portais ma main à ma ceinture et commençait à la défaire lorsque je me demandai pourquoi cette petite chose gisant à terre s'était mise à m'insulter. Je fis glisser ma ceinture au sol bien en évidence devant ses yeux pour qu'il comprenne ce qui allait lui arriver. Je m'accroupissais à côté de lui et lui posais la question :

\- Misérable petite chose gisant au sol, pourquoi t'as décidé d'avoir des couilles aujourd'hui et de m'insulter ?  
\- P-Parce que t'es un...han...vrai...salopard...

Je me relevais, agacé par son comportement et lui donnais un coup sur le bras. Il se tordit de douleur et hurla :

\- AHH !  
\- T'adore ça pas vrai ?  
\- N-Non !  
\- T'arrêtes pas de m'insulter, c'est bien parce que t'aime avoir mal, hein ?

Je le frappais sur la jambe cette fois-ci. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

\- AAAh-Arrêtes s'il-te-plaît Patron...Je t'ai dit cela parce que j'ai dû calmer Mathieu qui était en pleurs à cause de toi...Me frappe pas encore, cela fait trop mal...  
\- Eh ben tu vois quand tu veux. Bon...

Je m'arrêtais de parler lorsque je me rendis compte que quelqu'un nous observait. C'était Mathieu. Il avait les yeux rougis à force d'avoir pleuré, le nez rouge et l'air un peu perdu par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui comme s'il avait du mal à déterminer si elle était réelle ou non. La vue qu'il offrait me fit l'effet d'une épée traversant mon corps de part en part, j'avais atrocement mal. Je remis ma ceinture, ne laissant rien paraître et retournais dans la cuisine. Le Hippie s'y trouvait toujours, regardant bêtement le plafond en rigolant.

\- Gastéropodes !  
\- Dégage, gamin !  
\- Patron ! Patron ! PAAAATRONNNN !  
\- Putain mais ta gueule !  
\- Désolé, c'était juste pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que toi.  
\- T'es pas dopé, gamin ?  
\- Non. Alors, tu es sûr que je ne t'ai pas menti maintenant ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Son visage s'assombri, il leva une main et ses doigts frôlèrent ma joue, me faisant frissonner.

\- Patron, tu vas pas bien.  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, gamin ?  
\- Ton karma est mauvais, gros. Je le sens. Tu as mal. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais que de toute manière les autres ne me croient pas lorsque je dis la vérité, alors qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer douloureusement, j'hésitais à lui répondre honnêtement mais je ne pouvais pas résister devant toute cette attention qu'il me portait, il était le premier à témoigner autant d'intérêt pour moi et puis je savais qu'il le sentirait si je ne lui disais pas la vérité. Alors, je me décidais à lui parler.

\- J'crois que j'ai fait une connerie...

Ma voix était cassée, je n'allais pas tarder à craquer, il me sourit gentiment, me poussant à continuer.

\- Je...J'ai blessé le Gamin sans faire exprès...  
\- Et tu t'en veux ?

Il avait posé cette question doucement et pourtant elle me fit l'effet d'un uppercut dans l'estomac. Il se rapprocha de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Je me crispais à cette étreinte inattendue. Il se mis à caresser tendrement mon dos et mes cheveux. Je me détendis à ce contact. Mes yeux s'humidifièrent tout à coup et je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue.

\- Vas-y gros, pleure ça te fera du bien...

Je me relâchais complètement et deux autres larmes vinrent s'ajouter à la première. J'étais soulagé. Cela peut ne paraître rien trois petites larmes mais pour moi qui ne pleurais quasiment jamais, c'était énorme. Je me sortais gentiment des bras du Hippie.

\- Merci, gamin.  
\- Si tu veux être pardonné, il faut que tu ailles t'excuser.  
\- Il y a pas un autre moyen moins chiant ?  
\- Hum...Il n'y a pas que cela qu'il faut que tu fasses : Excuse-toi, sois gentil avec lui et montre-lui que tu regrettes ce que tu lui as fait. Dis-lui aussi que tu n'étais pas au courant pour Antoine. Et là, tu auras une chance d'être pardonné.  
\- Dis gamin, pourquoi tu m'aides ? Et pourquoi t'es pas dopé ?  
\- Je ne me suis pas drogué pour pouvoir te parler d'une chose.  
-Qui est ?  
-Laisse-tomber gros, je crois que j'ai compris.  
-T'as compris quoi ?  
-T'es amoureux de Mathieu.  
-J'peux pas tomber amoureux, j'suis pas aussi faible ! Et surtout de lui !  
-Alors à ton avis, pourquoi tu le regardes en permanence, pourquoi tu t'en veux de l'avoir blessé ?

Je ne répondis rien, troublé, je serrais les poings, lançais un dernier regard au Hippie avant de partir de la cuisine et d'aller dans ma chambre pour y réfléchir au calme. Une fois dedans, je fis les cent pas.

C'est vrai, j'étais énervé contre moi parce que j'avais agi comme un con avec lui, je savais aussi que j'avais été trop loin, il me l'avait fait comprendre.

En repensant à la dernière phrase qu'il m'avait dite, j'eu des sueurs froides et je ne savais pas exactement où mais j'avais mal, très mal, tellement mal que je sentis mes yeux s'embuer. Une larme coula, je l'essuyais rageusement et décidais sur un coup de tête d'aller voir le gamin, il fallait que cela cesse.


	3. Le petiot

Arrivé devant sa piaule, je me surpris à hésiter. J'inspirais longuement et frappais à sa porte. Aucune réponse. J'entrais, la pièce était vide. J'étais con. J'allais voir dans le salon.

Il était assis sur le canapé. En me voyant, il me fit un grand sourire. Il s'approcha près de moi. Trop. J'étais figé sur place. J'avais du mal à réfléchir. J'étais subjugué par ce qu'il se passait. Il fronça les sourcils. Il s'était arrêté juste en face de moi. Je ne bougeais pas, captivé par ses deux yeux bleus si semblables aux miens mais si beaux putain. Une chaleur diffuse se répandit dans ma joue droite me ramenant dans l'instant présent. Le gamin m'avait giflé, il se mit à me crier dessus.

-OH PATRON ! TU M'ÉCOUTES BORDEL ?!

Je portais ma main à ma joue en guise de réponse.

-QU'EST-CE QUI VA PAS CHEZ TOI ? TU FAIS QUE DES CONNERIES ! CE MATIN, T'AS TOUT FAIT POUR ME FAIRE MAL ET ENSUITE TU T'EN RAPPELLES ?! CE QUE T'AS FAIT, HEIN, TU T'EN SOUVIENS ?! T'AS DÉFONCÉ MAITRE PANDA ! ET TOUT ÇA POUR QUOI ? PARCE QU'IL T'AVAIS INSULTÉ ET QUE MONSIEUR NE SUPPORTE PAS QU'ON S'EN PRENNE A SA PETITE PERSONNE ! OUAIS, IL EST VENU EN PLEURS ME VOIR POUR ME RACONTER CE QUE TU LUI AVAIS FAIT, ENFOIRÉ ! PARCE QUE C'EST CE QUE TU ES : UN ENFOIRÉ DE PREMIÈRE CLASSE ! JE NE SAIS MÊME PAS POURQUOI JE TE GARDE EN VIE ! JE TE DÉTESTE !

Il s'arrêta, souffla et repris plus calmement, essayant de me fixer dans les yeux :

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Hein ? Je ne te comprends plus. Alors explique-moi ce qu'il se passe. Parce que là si tu continues comme ça, tu sais ce qui va se passer ? J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête tous les jours avec toi. Tu continues, tu dégages. Dis-moi ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? C'est quoi le problème ?

-MAIS RÉAGIS BORDEL ! DIS QUELQUE CHOSE AU MOINS ! GUEULE ! JE SAIS PAS MOI ! RESTE PAS PLANTÉ LA COMME UN CON !

J'avais l'impression d'être passé sous les roues d'un camion tellement ce qu'il m'avait dit me faisait mal. Ses deux iris cherchaient désespérément quelque chose auquel s'accrocher derrière mon visage totalement neutre. Je déglutissais difficilement et lui répondis la première chose qui me traversa l'esprit.

-Tu trouves pas que tu t'énerves un peu vite gamin ?

Ma voix se brisa sur le dernier mot. Il leva une main vers moi et m'arracha mes lunettes. Je fermais les yeux le temps de m'habituer au changement de luminosité, lorsque je les rouvris, je sentis une larme rouler lentement sur ma joue. Il me regardait, complètement perdu, je baissais les yeux, honteux de ma réaction.

-Ça veux dire que t'as compris ? Tu vas arrêter ?

Je repensais aux paroles du Hippie, je devais m'excuser.

-Pour ce matin, j'suis désolé gamin, j'ai vraiment été con, je savais pas pour Antoine et toi alors voilà, j'voulais pas te blesser, j'étais pas au courant.

Je m'avançais d'un pas et le pris maladroitement dans mes bras.

-J'suis désolé, gamin.

Je le sentis trembler alors je le serrais aussi fort que je pouvais. Cette scène semblait surréaliste, moi sans mes lunettes, ayant pleuré, tenant mon créateur dans mes bras. Ses mains jusqu'alors en suspension dans l'air vinrent se poser dans mon dos.

-Patron ? Tu...Tu me fais un câlin ? Ça va, mec ?

-Je ne suis pas qu'un enfoiré. Je ne suis pas non plus un monstre. Je suis humain, autant que toi gamin. Je suis le criminel, si tu me tues ce seras toi, est-ce que tu pourras supporter de vivre avec le poids de ta culpabilité ? Est-ce que tu sera assez fort pour cela ? Moi, je ne le pense pas. Mais si toi, tu crois le contraire, alors fais-le. Je peux me tromper après tout. Si tu t'estimes assez fort pour le faire, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher, tues-moi si c'est ce que tu désires.

Les larmes vinrent naturellement, je ne voulais pas mourir mais pour lui j'étais prêt à le faire. Il se sortit de mon étreinte et resta un instant à me fixer, ne sachant que dire. Sa douce voix mélodieuse s'éleva dans les airs.

-Je penserais pas que tu serai suicidaire un jour. Même le Geek avec tout ce qu'on lui fait subir ne l'est pas. Alors toi...Pffff...Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu te comportes comme un enfoiré ? Pourquoi l'instant d'après tu deviens gentil ? Pourquoi tu te mets à pleurer ? Pourquoi tu me dis tout ca ? Pourquoi, bordel ?

-Aujourd'hui tu m'as menacé deux fois de me tuer, gamin. Je vais pas sauter de joie. Alors je te répond simplement, si tu veux me tuer vas-y.

-Ahh mais c'est pour ça ! Je veux pas te tuer, Patron, enfin si des fois mais là non, j'ai dit que je voulais ta mort seulement parce que j'étais énervé et que je voulais te faire réagir. Bon je te laisse, je dois aller voir un pote.

Il partit avec mes lunettes me laissant seul planté comme un con au milieu du salon en pleurs. Je m'assis sur le canapé et séchais mes larmes, à priori il ne voulait pas ma mort, il me détestait seulement. Je rigolais à gorge déployée en y pensant. Le Geek arriva pour jouer sur l'ordinateur, je décidais de lui faire peur. Il s'approcha du bureau, je l'arrêtais juste avant et lui attachais les mains avec ma ceinture.

-P-Patron? Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'vais juste jouer un peu avec toi, gamin.

Je souris devant sa petite tête paniquée, le petiot me faisait marrer quand il avait peur. Je le forçais à s'agenouiller et plaçais une main derrière sa nuque. Je l'obligeais ensuite à frotter son visage contre mon début d'érection à travers le tissus de mon pantalon. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

-N-Non ! Patron...S'il-S'il te plaît, je t'en suppplie...J'veux pas ! Non !

De ma main libre, je commençais à déboutonner mon pantalon mais une voix calme et posée s'éleva derrière moi, me faisant louper un battement de cœur et me stoppantt.

-Patron, il faut qu'on parle tout les deux.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'ordonna sèchement d'aller dans ma chambre pendant qu'il détachait et rassurait le Geek. Je m'exécutais et m'assit sur mon lit pour réfléchir à ce que j'allais lui dire. Il entra peu après, ferma la porte avant d'aller s'asseoir calmement à califourchon sur ma chaise qu'il plaça face à moi.


	4. Exclusion et rencontre

-Alors gamin, tu t'es enfin tapé le Petiot ?  
-Arrête de dire des conneries. Bon, est-ce que tu as été sage aujourd'hui ?  
-A quoi tu joues là, gamin ?  
-J'adapte mon langage à ton niveau d'âge mental qui est celui d'un gosse.  
-C'est ta façon de dire que j'suis complètement con ? Sérieux, tu t'es pas vu, à chouiner pour ton 'Toinou tout ça parce que t'es même pas capable de le baiser.  
-Tu t'enfonces là, tu réagis aux provocations. Bref, ce matin tu te comportes comme un enfoiré, tu savais pas pour Antoine et moi, soit. Ensuite, tu te défoules sur Maître Panda parce qu'il a osé insulter monsieur, tu essayes de violer le Geek, pour changer, et pour finir tu cherches à me blesser.  
-Et alors ? J'suis comme ça, tu le sais très bien gamin. J'suis un connard qui ne pense qu'à son cul.  
-Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu prends tes affaires et tu dégages. Je ne veux plus te voir.  
-Tu plaisantes là, gamin ?  
-J'ai l'air de rigoler ?  
-Tu vas faire comment sans moi, gamin ? Hein, tu vas faire comment pour continuer SLG ? Comment pour défendre le Petiot ? Comment pour trouver la beuh du camé ? Comment pour calmer la peluche quand elle est en rut ? Comment pour trouver assez de fric pour cinq personnes ? Comment je vais faire sans toi ?

Un silence pesant accueillit mes dernières paroles. Je savais que j'en avais trop dit, le Gamin allait cogiter dessus et finirait pas comprendre comme le Hippie, l'idée me plaisait au fond sauf que nos sentiments n'étaient probablement pas réciproques alors il allait sûrement en profiter pour m'humilier devant les autres. Durant cet instant de flottement, il sortit mes lunettes de sa poche, parce qu'il s'était barré avec me laissant comme un con sans, et me les remis sur le nez.

-T'as plus besoin de moi maintenant que j't'ai rendu tes lunettes. Et puis je trouve bien ironique de ta part de t'inquiéter du sort des autres alors que c'est justement pour nous protéger que tu pars.

Je ne répondis rien et me dirigeais tête baissée vers la porte d'entrée.

-Attends !

Je me retournais vers le Gamin lui lançant un regard qui se voulait interrogateur.

-Prends tes affaires et file-moi les clés de l'appart', t'en auras plus besoin puisque tu pars. Et arrêtes de faire cet air de chien battu, ça ne te va franchement pas.  
-J'ai pas d'affaires à prendre, j'ai besoin de rien.

Je sorti les clés de ma poche et lui lançait, il les attrapa au vol de justesse. J'avais remarqué qu'il était un peu maladroit, cela me fit légèrement sourire. J'en profitais pour l'admirer une dernière fois avant de passer tristement la porte d'entrée. Une fois refermée derrière moi, je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucune idée d'où aller. Mais finalement, cela m'importait peu.

Je descendis dans la rue et me mêlait au flot continu des passants qui défilaient devant moi sans me voir et sans les voir non plus, j'étais perdu, seul au milieu de la foule, un anonyme parmi tant d'autres ne sachant pas où il allait, se laissant simplement guider par ses pas, espérant marcher vers un avenir meilleur.

Les larmes coulaient lentement sur mon visage soulageant un peu de ma haine et de ma peine. Je ne cherchais pas à les en empêcher ni même à les ravaler, je les laissais simplement venir tracer des sillons d'eau salées sur mes joues. Je pleurais tout simplement. Moi, le pervers, le criminel, le pédophile, le diable personnifié, j'étais abattu. J'avais du mal à y croire. Et pourtant, le fait que j'avance droit devant moi complètement étranger à tout ce qui passait autour, les yeux embués ne pouvait tromper personne.

Mes pas hasardeux m'avait conduit au seul bordel de la ville qui était capable de me faire concurrence. Je mis la main dans mon dos et caressais la crosse de mon pistolet, l'envie me démangeais d'y rentrer seulement pour faire une tuerie de masse. Ou pour en reprendre la direction...à ma manière. Je rentre, je tire une balle sur le directeur, je lui fait rassembler tout le personnel ansi que tout les clients, je m'amuse un peu en suite à le torturer devant cette assemblée avant de le tuer pour de bon et d'annoncer que désomais ce serai moi le seul et l'unique Patron. Ouais, cela aurait pu être amusant mais je n'en avais pas envie.

-Alors Patron, tu pleures ?

Je fit brusquement volte-face pour voir un homme qui me regardait narquois, deux gardes du corps l'entouraient. Je les reconnus immédiatement, c'était mon seul concurent, il se faisait appeler l'Albator mais son vrai nom était Alvaro Sanchez, il ne sortait jamais sans ses deux gorilles. Il reprit :

-Tu montres enfin celui que tu es vraiment ? Une tapette ?

Ce mot résonna étrangement à mes oreilles. J'aimais un homme tout en étant un moi-même mais est-ce pour autant que je ne méritais plus le respect ?

Une détonation. Une seule. Je me reconcentrais sur l'instant présent. Le garde du corps de droite avait le bras levé, tendu, au bout de son bras se trouvait sa main serrant fortement son Beretta, le doigt crispé sur la détente, le bout du canon en direction de mon bras. Je baissais les yeux, vis un filet de sang couler sur ma main gauche et à ce moment-là je ressentis une explosion de douleur venant de mon épaule. Je ne dis rien.

Celui qui me narguait tout à l'heure avait soudainement blêmit, les rares personnes qui avaient osées me blesser étaient toutes mortes mais pas forcément enterrées.

-Tu as mal, la tarlouze ?

Ma réaction fut rapide, je dégainais et tirais dans la tête de celui qui m'avait flingué. Des morceaux de cervelle s'étalèrent sur le sol au milieu de la flaque de sang qui s'agrandissait à vue d'oeil. Je souris, j'aimais ce tableau.

Les deux hommes restants se dirent subitement que partir d'ici serait une bonne idée. Ils firent demi-tour. J'abattu le deuxième homme d'une balle dans le dos, elle lui transperça le cœur, les balles que j'utilisais explosais en une multitude de fragments découpants la chair et causant des dégâts irréversibles. Le seul homme valide était celui qui se croyait être mon ennemi, il s'était mis à courir. Je gueulais :

-JE T'INTERDIS DE FUIR !

Et lui tirais une balle à l'arrière du genoux, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire un mètre qu'il s'étala lamentablement au sol et atterrit à coté de son homme de main, la tête dans ce qui restait de son cerveau. Cela me donna une idée. Je m'approchais doucement de l'homme se tordant de douleur et m'accroupit à coté de lui. Une douleur fulgurante me traversa mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. De ma main valide, je ramassais un bout de chair rose et l'approchais de son visage. Il se mit à hurler de douleur et de peur.

-AAAHHH ! NON ! NON ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE !

Il essayait de s'éloigner de moi en rampant, on aurait dit un poisson gesticulant hors de l'eau, il tenait sa jambe blessée à deux mains et soulevait son buste du mieux qu'il pouvait pour avancer. Je posais mon genoux sur sa gorge, l'étranglant à moitié, pour l'immobiliser. Je fourrais mes doigts dans sa bouche et y glissais tout ce que j'avais pu ramasser de la tete explosée gisant à coté. C'était encore chaud.

-Peut-être qu'en bouffant la cervelle des autres, ça te rendra moins con.

Je rigolais mais l'envie n'y étais pas. J'avais assez joué avec lui maintenant, du moins seul...A présent j'allais le faire devant un public.


	5. Absence glaçante

Je fis une entrée fracassante dans le bordel. Je trainais de mon bras droit celui qui était encore le directeur au sol, je l'avais attrapé par le col, il ne se débattait pas, ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu, ce qui ne m'arrangeait pas pour la suite que j'avais prévu. J'attrapais une prostituée au hasard par le bras, le jetais à ses pieds et lui aboyait

-Soigne-le !

Elle voulut le porter pour l'emmener ailleurs mais je posais mon pied sur la blessure du proxénète et il hurla de douleur.

-Là ! Tu le soignes là et pas ailleurs, salope, je veux le voir souffrir !

Elle hocha la tête, horrifiée par ce que je lui demandais de faire, partit et revint quelques temps après les bras chargés de compresses, de bandages et de désinfectant. Je m'approchais d'elle, d'une démarche assurée bien que je me sentais de plus en plus faiblir.

-Ça, c'est pour lui, le reste c'est pour moi !

Je lui laissais seulement de quoi nettoyer sa plaie et de lui faire un bandage de fortune. Je donnais tout mon foutoir à une prostituée qui semblait plus expérimentée et lui ordonnais

-Toi ! Soigne-moi !

Je m'asseyais en tailleur par terre, mes forces commençaient à m'abandonner, je sortais mon pistolet et le posais sur mon genoux.

-Si tu me fais mal, je te bute, c'est clair ?

-Très clair, Patron.

Elle m'enleva ma veste puis ma chemise, elle entreprit le nettoyage puis le bandage de mon épaule meurtrie. Pendant ce temps là, l'autre femme de joie essayait d'éponger le sang avec beaucoup de mal, c'était probablement la première fois qu'elle devait soigner une blessure comme celle-ci. Des vagues de douleur partant de mon épaule me traversaient mais je ne montrais rien tandis que l'autre se tordait dans tout les sens, hurlait de tout ce qu'il pouvait, ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche de l'aide-soignante que je lui avais assigné. Je caressais doucement mon flingue pour bien faire comprendre à la mienne que je pouvais la tuer si je le désirais.

Une fois que les deux prostituées eurent finit de nous soigner, malgré l'insoutenable envie de dormir qui me prenais, je me levais et m'approchais de ma proie. La suite fut d'un ennui absolu, je le torturais devant tout ses employés ansi que ses clients et profondément lassé par ce spectacle, je l'achevais d'une balle dans la tête déclanchant quelques cris parmi cette assemblée, bien vite étouffés devant mon regard noir.

J'étais dans un état de semi-conscience, je ne réalisais pas totalement ce que j'effectuais et cela me déplaisait fortement. Je me rhabillais et sortais. Je voulais rentrer et me coucher. La réalité me revint subitement en pleine face. Mathieu m'avait viré de l'appartement. Je frémis, j'allais devoir passer la nuit dehors, très affaiblis, ce qui n'était pas sans risques.

Épuisé, je me laissais glisser à terre contre un mur dans la rue où j'étais. Je tremblais tellement j'avais froid. Ce n'était pas bon signe. On était en plein juillet en période de canicule. La nuit était tout sauf froide. Et pourtant mes dents claquaient dans un réflexe vain pour me réchauffer. Je ramenais mes genoux contre mon torse cherchant un peu de chaleur.

Je sentis que je perdais brusquement le contrôle de ma respiration en de longs sanglots. Encore...J'avais encore tout fait foirer. J'avais blessé l'homme que j'aimais. Il avait raison, j'étais vraiment un enfoiré. Je n'avais pris aucun plaisir à jouer avec ma proie. Tout me paraissait fade. Les façades des immeubles aux couleurs délavées semblaient ternes. Je ne ressentais rien. Juste...du vide. Un vide immense, profond, glacial mais surtout un vide.

La réalité commencait à s'effacer doucement devant mes yeux. Je perdais peu à peu conscience dans ce lieu obscur. Des bribes de sons parvenaient de temps à autre à mes oreilles.

-Il est...

-...respire encore.

-Et si on...

Une pluie dont chaque goutte semblait peser plusieurs kilos commença à me marteler. Je ne bougeais pas, je ne criais pas non plus, je n'en avais plus la force. Je me laissais sombrer entre la vie et la mort, dans le merveilleux monde de l'inconscience.

Je me réveillais secoué brutalement dans tout les sens. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir un homme aux tempes grisonnantes et aux dents jaunies par le tabac me scruter.

-Oh t'as trop bu hier soir ou quoi ? Fous le camp d'ici sale clodo de merde ! J'veux pas d'merdeux comme toi d'vant chez moi.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant d'imprimer son visage dans ma mémoire pour le retrouver et lui faire regretter ses paroles quand je serais en état de le faire. Mon corps semblait être couvert d'ecchymoses, il n'était plus qu'une plaie géante qui palpitait au rythme de mes battements de coeur.

Je me redressais, me mettant assis le dos contre le mur, je fouillais mes poches et découvrit légèrement surpris qu'on m'avait fait les poches mais qu'on n'avait pas trouvé mon flingue. Je le sortais afin de vérifier son état, oubliant que le vieux m'observait toujours. Il paniqua lorsqu'il vit ce que j'avais dans la main et se mis à me supplier.

\- Me tuez pas s'il vous plaît...J-J'ai une famille ! Des gosses à nourrir ! On...On va trouver un arrangement d'accord ? J'voulais pas vous déranger !

-Dégage avant que j'te bute, gamin !

Il partit sans demander son reste. Il était tellement pathétique. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais là dans la rue, une balle dans l'épaule, le corps roué de coups ? Tout ça parce que je n'étais pas capable de supporter d'être loin de lui et que je n'avais même pas pensé à aller dans un hôtel.

Je voulut me lever et après quelques tentatives, j'y arrivais enfin. Je soupirais, j'avais beaucoup de mal à marcher mais je ne devais pas rester ici plus longtemps. Étant donné que je n'avais que peu d'endroits où aller, je décidais donc de retourner à l'appartement bien que Mathieu m'en avait viré pour essayer de voir l'un de mes frères. J'étais blessé et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester dans la rue sans avoir été soigné, j'avais déjà perdu trop de sang et d'énergie.


	6. Représailles

La route me parut très longue jusqu'à chez moi, je me suis perdu plusieurs fois et j'ai dû m'arrêter fréquemment pour reprendre mon souffle rendu court à cause de mes blessures.

Le sang battait à mes tempes et ma vision s'obscurcissait. Mes jambes lâchèrent alors que je reconnaissais l'endroit où j'étais, c'était la cour de notre immeuble. Je ne pouvais pas aller voir Mathieu, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre que l'un des autres ne sorte. Je m'étais effondré près des poubelles et j'en profitais pour me cacher derrière. Je luttais pour rester éveillé parce qu'avoir fait tout ces efforts pour finalement m'évanouir ici serait un peu dommage.

Cela faisait bientôt une heure que je menais une véritable bataille contre moi-même et il n'y avait toujours personne de sorti. Alors que je voyais mes espoirs disparaîtrent en même temps que moi, le Hippie apparut avec son habituel joint à la bouche. Je n'aurai pas imaginé que mon salut puisse venir d'un éternel drogué en décalage avec la réalité mais après tout, c'était le seul qui s'était intéressé à moi. Dorénavant mon but était bien sûr qu'il s'aperçoive que j'étais là. Il ne s'agirait pas qu'il passe devant moi sans se rendre compte de ma présence. Au prix d'un effort inhumain, je réussi à me lever, poussé par la rage ou le désespoir, je n'en savais rien, toujours est-il que j'y arrivais et l'apostrophais :

-Bouffeur de rhubarbe !

-Rhubarbe ? Où ça, gros ?

-Putain, dis-moi pas que t'es drogué gamin..., sifflais-je entre mes dents.

-Patron ? C'est toi ?

Il enleva ses lunettes, les nettoya, les remit sur son nez et, une fois son petit manège fini, il se jeta sur moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je grognais sous la douleur mais ne laissais rien paraître. Il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes en balbutiant :

-Patron...Tu m'as tellement manqué...Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas...Depuis que t'es parti le karma est mauvais...

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, fatigué et l'interrogeais ;

-Le Gamin, comment il va ?

Je pu deviner que le pacifiste détourna légèrement le regard au moment de me répondre, malgré les lunettes qu'il portait, comme s'il ne voulait pas me dire la vérité.

-Il est...différent.

-Ça veut dire quoi "différent" ?

-Que ton absence a...

Soudain, je n'entendis plus rien hormis le rythme effréné de ma respiration, les couleurs m'entourant devenaient vives par instant, comme des flashs. Mes jambes décidèrent de faire grève et m'abandonnèrent, ne me supportant plus. Je m'effondrais de tout mon poids sur mon frère. Je serrais les dents, luttais pour ne pas m'endormir mais je sentis mes muscles se relâcher. J'étais tellement bien là, au chaud, je n'avais rien à craindre alors pourquoi lutter ? Non ! Je ne devais pas m'endormir sinon j'allais sombrer dans l'inconscience. Mes yeux se fermèrent progressivement, je ne résistais pas, j'étais tellement épuisé...

Je me réveillais dans mon lit, peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar finalement...Un éclair de douleur me traversa comme pour me rappeler cette dure réalité. Un petit gémissement de surprise s'échappa de ma gorge et je priais pour que personne ne l'ai entendu. Cela finirait de décrédibiliser mon image de dur.

Je tentais de me redresser mais tout mon corps se mit à protester et je finis par abandonner cette idée, espérant qu'en ne bougeant pas, j'aurais moins mal. D'après ce que je sentais, j'étais dans un lit, pas le mien parce que les draps n'étaient pas aussi doux, ni celui du Petiot parce que lui avait une couette. Je soupirais, je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'étais, dans quel état j'étais ni de comment j'allais faire pour me réconcilier avec mon créateur.

La porte s'ouvrit et je vis la Peluche s'avancer vers moi, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

-Putain Peluche, avec un peu d'entraînement tu pourrais faire presque aussi peur que moi avec ce sourire malsain.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi, surpris, le sourcil levé, puis son rictus s'élargit et je crus déceler une étincelle de folie dans ses yeux.

-Oh tu es réveillé, Patron, c'est parfait ! Je comptais jouer un peu avec toi pendant que tu dormais mais puisque tu es réveillé autant en profiter.

-Si tu veux baiser, fallait le dire tout de suite gamin.

-Patron, je ne vais pas coucher avec toi sale monstre, je vais juste me venger.

Ce fut à mon tour d'être étonné, de quelle vengeance parlait-il ? Je savais bien que j'avais été loin d'être gentil avec lui mais de là à le pousser à vouloir se venger, c'était étonnant. À moins qu'il ne m'en veuille pour les coups de ceinture...

-De quelle vengeance tu parles ? Tu m'en veux pour les deux petits coups de ceinture que je t'ai mis, pauvre petite chose ?

-Non ! Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, tu m'as ridiculisé devant Mathieu ! J'ai même dû jouer la comédie et chialer dans ses bras pour réussir à le convaincre de te virer ! J'ai fais la pleureuse devant l'homme que je hais le plus et tout ça à cause de toi, Patron ! Tu vas payer...

Attends quoi ? C'est à cause de cette Peluche vivante que Mathieu m'as mis dehors ? Mais pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

-Il y a truc que je comprends pas là, Peluche. Pourquoi avoir poussé Mathieu à me virer de l'appartement si c'est lui que tu détestes ? Je n'ai rien avoir avec cette histoire.

-Mais c'est évident ! Ce connard tient plus que tout à toi ! Si tu te barres, cela le détruit et moi j'en profite pour le réconforter. Je me place alors comme son sauveur, il me fera aveuglément confiance et là, là j'en profiterai pour l'anéantir comme il l'a fait avec moi !

Il devenait complètement fou, ses émotions avaient pris le contrôle de sa raison et tout son corps bouillait de rage. Il se calma un peu avant d'ajouter :

-Et puis si tu es là, tu ne me laisserai probablement pas détruire ton Mathieu.

Décidément, j'en apprenais beaucoup sur cet animal chanteur, je commençais à être légèrement anxieux concernant la manière dont se finira cette discussion mais je ne me démontais pas et répondis :

-Comment tu sais ?

-"Comment je vais faire sans toi ?", hein mon petit Mathounet d'amour ? Tu pensais vraiment que t'étais discret ? Déjà, qu'on avait tous vu que tu étais jaloux d'Antoine...

-Tu mens, c'est le salopard de camé qui t'as dit ça !

-Oui, j'avoue c'est lui. Il fallait pas aller le voir en pleurnichant, Patron.

Finalement, je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne, ils m'avaient tous trahis.

-Pourquoi t'en veux à Mathieu ?

-Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre de parler avec toi, maintenant souffre.

Je le vis sortir une ceinture de son kigurumi, probablement la mienne, et un premier coup s'abattit sur mon épaule blessée, rouvrant la blessure me faisant hurler de douleur. Pourquoi fallait-il que le sort s'acharne sur moi ?

-Tu peux crier aussi fort que tu le veux, de toutes façons, tu es dans ma chambre et elle est insonorisée, personne ne t'entendra.

-Tu vas pouvoir crier comme une pucelle lorsque je te prendrais alors.

Il leva le bras pour me frapper une seconde fois, je fermais les yeux dans un réflexe aussi absurde qu'inutile, attendant un coup qui ne vint pas.


	7. T'es à moi, Patron

Un silence pesant s'éleva dans la pièce, je sentis soudainement un poids sur moi puis quelque chose m'empêcha brusquement de respirer me brûlant au passage. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir le Panda à califourchon sur moi. Ce connard m'étranglait avec sa ceinture. Il se mit à susurrer à quelques centimètres de mon visage, les pupilles complètement dilatées :

\- J'en ai marre de toi, Patron, te torturer ne me suffit pas, je veux te voir clamser ! Crève, sale monstre !

Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, finalement je ne laisserais pas grand-chose derrière moi, ils seraient peut-être un peu triste au début mais m'oublieraient bien vite. C'est vrai, ma mort les soulagerait sûrement. Plus de Patron bourré, blessant, plus d'emmerdes. La seule chose que je regrettais, c'était de ne pas avoir tenté ma chance avec Mathieu, je ne saurais jamais ce qu'il éprouvait pour moi. Je sentis que je partais, je ne voyais rien et les sons me parvenais étouffés quand soudain un bruit sec, tranchant retentit.

Je vis cet enfoiré de chanteur s'éloigner subitement de moi, visiblement gêné, je tournais difficilement la tête pour voir ce qui pouvait le troubler à ce point.

Le Geek. C'était le Petiot qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. J'étais dans la merde puisque je l'avais légèrement traumatisé en jouant avec lui peu avant mon départ. Il allait sûrement partir comme si de rien n'était par peur de se retrouver pris dans le conflit. Mais il n'en fit rien et à la place de cela, il se mit à crier, d'un cri long, strident bien plus aiguë que tout ce que j'avais entendu de la part de mes coups d'un soir :

\- LE PATRON EST REVENU !

\- Ferme ta gueule sale morveux !

En faisant cela, il s'était attiré la colère de la Peluche mais je découvris chez lui aussi une facette dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. Celle d'un jeu d'acteur professionnel. Il inclina sa tête sur le côté, fit une petite moue et demanda :

\- Pourquoi Panda, tu n'es pas content que le Patron soit de retour ? Tu voulais garder cette bonne nouvelle juste pour toi ? C'est pas bien d'être jaloux, moi aussi je veux lui faire un câlin !

\- Geek, maintenant que tu l'as vu, tu peux nous laisser tranquille s'il te plaît ? Le Patron et moi faisions des choses qui ne regardent que les adultes

Le Gamer faisait comme s'il avait interprété de travers la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant lui alors qu'il l'avait en réalité très bien comprise. Je pouvais voir que ses mains tremblaient violemment, il devait être mort de peur. Malgré tout, il s'avança vers moi, contournant le Panda qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, stupéfait par la soudaine bravoure de ce petit. Il s'accroupit vers moi et me fit une magnifique mine dégoûtée, eu un haut-le-cœur et rendit tout son précédent repas. Je me doutais qu'il ne m'aimait pas particulièrement mais de là à vomir rien qu'en me voyant, il y avait de la marge. Puis je compris que c'était le sang qui avait coulé de ma blessure qui l'avait horrifié à ce point. Pour la seconde, et dernière fois je l'espérais, il me brisa les tympans en hurlant :

\- MAAAAAATHIEUUUUUUUU !

Aussitôt enchaîné par un magnifique :

\- TAAAA GUEUUUULE, GEEK !

L'animal recouvra soudainement ses esprits et tenta tant bien que mal de cacher la ceinture avant que notre créateur n'arrive. Mon homologue en rouge, lui me regardait, toujours agenouillé à mes côtés, des larmes plein les yeux.

Dès que Mathieu arriva il se mis à engueuler le Geek, à engueuler le Panda, à engueuler le chat, à engueuler tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui en fait

\- Bordel, arrête de crier Geek ! Tu me les brises avec ta voix ! Je la supporte pas ! Et toi, Panda arrête de bouffer du bambou, t'en fous de partout à chaque fois et c'est moi qui doit nettoyer à derrière toi ! T'es comme le chat là, oui, c'est à toi que je parle Wifi ! Arrête de laisser tes poils de partout, c'est moi qui les ramasse ! VOUS ME FAITES TOUS CHIER BORDEL !

\- M-Mathieu ?

\- QUOI QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME VEUX ENCORE GEEK ?

Le regard du Petiot passa du créateur à moi puis il s'arrêta sur le Panda avant de revenir sur Mathieu. Il semblait avoir un dilemme de taille avec lui-même, vers qui était-il en sécurité ?

Finalement, il se jeta sur mon Mathieu, le serra comme si sa vie en dépendait et déballa très vite :

\- Le Patron est revenu, je voulais demander à Panda de jouer avec moi mais je l'ai trouvé assis sur le Patron en train de l'étrangler avec une ceinture. Protège-moi Mathieu s'il te plaît, le Panda est devenu fou.

L'homme au chapeau le regarda incertain puis sembla découvrir seulement maintenant ma présence quand le Geek lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête où j'étais. Il sortit de son étreinte, s'approcha à grand pas de moi et resta planté là quelques secondes avant de dire d'un air interdit :

\- Tu es rentré, Patron.

Puis il aperçu le sang qui me recouvrait et me gratifia, tout comme le Petit l'avait fait avant lui, d'une moue de dégoût.

\- Panda, c'est toi qui l'a blessé ?

Je vis sa mâchoire se crisper, ses yeux lançaient des étincelles et sur son visage une veine ressortait sous l'effet de la colère. Je ne lui dirais probablement jamais mais...Il me faisait peur. Le chanteur allait passer un sale quart d'heure. D'ailleurs, le Geek sentant l'orage dans l'air s'éclipsa discrètement, ne souhaitant sûrement pas être pris dans la tempête.

L'animal bredouillait quelques phrases sans queues ni tête, reculant, tentant de faire comme le Petiot mais c'était trop tard, le créateur l'avait dans le viseur, il ne pouvait pas fuir.

Mathieu ne supportait pas qu'on soit blessé, au début c'était surtout parce qu'il avait peur que cela se répercute sur lui, il s'était rapidement rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas mais après notre petit séjour l'asile psychiatrique, il était devenu très protecteur envers nous et dès que l'un de nous avait ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure, il voulait absolument retrouver le responsable pour lui faire des choses...pas très catholiques.

-T'AS OSÉ T'EN PRENDRE AU PATRON ?

-Écoutes, Mathieu...

-NON ! TU L'AS BLESSÉ, PANDA !

-Calme-toi, s'il te plaît, je vais t'expliquer...

-JE SUIS CALME, OK ? JE SUIS SON CRÉATEUR ! JE SUIS LE SEUL À POUVOIR LE BLESSER SI J'EN AI ENVIE ! C'EST MA CRÉATION !

La Peluche blanchissait à vue d'œil, il savait que lorsque Mathieu se mettait dans cet état, c'était inutile de discuter, il était totalement aveuglé par sa colère et puis de toutes façons, il ne pouvait pas se défendre, c'était sa parole contre celle du gamer. Et le Petiot ne mentait jamais, surtout au créateur.

-C'EST MON PATRON ! ET TOI, PANDA T'ES PUNI ! TU DÉGAGES DE SLG !

Être viré de cette façon-là, comme un malpropre, rendit fou de rage le Panda qui partit pleurant et hurlant :

-JE TE HAIS MATHIEU SOMMET !

Mathieu s'approcha de moi, soupira longuement et me dit :

-Je devrais aller le chercher, hein ? Chercher à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous...Mais là, j'en ai pas envie.

Il vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, se mit à rire doucement, caressa tendrement mes cheveux.

-Comment tu fais pour être encore conscient ? Je vais aller chercher le Prof pour qu'il te soigne...

Au contact de Mathieu, je me détendais tellement que je ne prêtais aucune attention au fait que je sombrais doucement dans univers onirique mystérieux...


	8. Rêve ou réalité ?

Une créature avec des ailes majestueuses m'emporta avec elle, j'étais soulevé brusquement du sol, je volais avec elle, me cramponnant à sa longue crinière, nous étions au-dessus des nuages qui étaient aussi sombres que la nuit, le soleil était resplendissant, me réchauffant agréablement la peau quand soudain un gigantesque corbeau vint à notre rencontre, de près, je pouvais voir qu'il avait les yeux rouges, il donna des coups bec à ma monture, la lacéra de ses griffes recourbées. Elle se débattait avec fougue mais cela ne suffisait pas, elle commençait à s'épuiser, elle fit une ruade et je tombais à travers cette mer nuageuse.

J'atterris en douceur dans une vaste prairie, il n'y avait que de l'herbe, je n'en voyais pas la fin. J'entendais une voix dans ma tête qui me disait :

\- Cours ! Cours avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Cours ! Il arrive...

Par réflexe, je me retournais et c'était Maître Panda que je vis arriver, le regard vide, un sourire démoniaque, le kigurumi complètement déchiré, le menton couvert de sang. Il se jeta sur moi et commença à m'étrangler en murmurant à mon oreille :

\- Je vais te tuer et je te mangerai ensuite. Tu as déjà goûter de la chair humaine, Patron ? C'est délicieux...Je ne te laisserai pas sauver Mathieu, il est en train de mourir. Et tu sais, c'est quoi le meilleur ? C'est moi qui l'ai blessé, j'ai enfoncé encore et encore ma lame aiguisée dans sa chair, jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de bouger. J'ai voulu le goûter mais sa viande était déjà en putréfaction.

Après cela, il commença à me raconter en détail la souffrance de Mathieu, je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais que cela s'arrête. Le décor changea brusquement et je me retrouvais dans la chambre de mon créateur. Il était là, assis sur son lit, fixant le mur opposé, se mordant légèrement la lèvre, son nez coulait légèrement, son corps était couvert de blessures plus ou moins profondes mais surtout, il pleurait.

Je voulais aller le voir, le prendre dans mes bras, le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien, lui sécher ses larmes mais je ne pouvais pas. Je luttais de toute mes forces mais rien n'y faisais, ce n'était pas moi. Je n'étais pas sensible à la douleur des autres, je n'éprouvais rien, aucune empathie, du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Même lui. Alors je faisais comme si c'était vrai, je refermais silencieusement sa porte, malgré cela j'entendais toujours ses pleurs, je fermais les yeux, si seulement je pouvais te montrer qui j'étais vraiment Mathieu...

Lorsque j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, j'étais de retour dans ma chambre, le corps couvert de bandages, il était endormi sur une chaise à mes côtés.

Profitant du fait qu'il soit assoupi, je l'observais. Son torse se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration, ses cheveux étaient en bataille lui donnant un air adorable, ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes et un mince filet de bave s'en échappait. Il paraissait tellement détendu que je n'osais plus faire de bruit de peur de le réveiller. J'étais amoureux de l'homme le plus mignon que j'avais rencontré.

Ses paroles lors de sa dispute avec Maître Panda me revinrent en tête et je devais bien avouer que je ne savais pas comment les interpréter. J'étais plutôt heureux du fait qu'il ait manifesté clairement son attachement à moi mais quelque part j'en avais peur aussi.

J'étais plutôt indépendant et le fait de perdre ma liberté en lui appartenant m'effrayait. Notre relation, quelqu'elle soit, risquait d'être malsaine. Après tout il avait bien dit qu'il pouvait me blesser simplement parce qu'il en avait envie. Parce que j'étais à lui. C'était terriblement excitant et terrifiant à la fois.

Le Gamin s'éveilla doucement, papillona des yeux, essuya sa salive d'un revers de manche, me sourit gentiment et m'interrogea :

\- Comment ça va ? T'as pas trop mal ?

Alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre, ma gorge me brûla soudainement et j'émis un grognement sourd de douleur. Aussitôt, il se précipita sur moi, passa sa main dans mes cheveux, me releva doucement la tête et me tendit un cachet.

\- Avale ça, c'est un anti-douleur fait par le Prof, t'auras plus du tout mal après je t'assure.

Je l'avalais difficilement puis me rallongeais, toujours en fixant cet homme qui me rendait fou. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était tombé sur toi ? Pourquoi, alors que je fréquentais des centaines et des centaines de femmes dans mes bordels, avait-il fallu que cela soit toi qui fasse battre mon coeur ? Pourquoi toi, Gamin ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Est-ce qu'un jour, j'arriverais à surmonter cette peur qui m'habite pour te le demander ? Tellement de questions sans réponses...

J'étais fatigué, mes paupières commençaient à se fermer toutes seules mais je ne voulais pas dormir. Je voulais rester éveillé pour profiter du fait que Mathieu soit là, avec moi, j'avais cette angoisse infondée qui me faisait croire que si je m'endormais, il ne serait plus là à mon réveil et que tout recommencerait comme avant. Il le remarqua et me dit doucement :

-Tu devrais dormir, t'es blessé, tu dois te reposer si tu veux récupérer rapidement. Je vais te laisser dormir...

Il hésita un peu avant de partir puis finalement il pris sa décision, se lança et déposa tendrement un baiser sur mon front. Il fit un pas en arrière et dans un élan de panique, je lui attrapais le bras l'empêchant de partir. Il me fixa, surpris. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille et l'avait retenu par réflexe.

\- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

J'hochais lentement la tête et il se glissa sous les draps auprès de moi. J'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. J'étais presque certain qu'il l'entendait. J'avais les joues et les oreilles en feu, heureusement grâce à l'obscurité de la pièce, cela ne devait pas trop être visible. Partager le même lit que lui était aussi gênant que plaisant. Je finis par fermer les yeux, écoutant le bruit de nos respiration, me détendit et sombra de nouveau dans cet univers illusoire d'où j'étais à peine sorti.


	9. Cris silencieux

Des cris me sortirent du sommeil dans lequel j'avais plongé, j'essayais de me rendormir mais tout à coup des souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en tête et je me redressais brusquement. Mes muscles protestèrent mais je ne fis pas attention à la douleur, Mathieu avait dormi avec moi et n'était plus là, seul les draps froissés à côté de moi témoignaient de sa présence passée. Une angoisse sourde commença à s'immiscer lentement en moi. Où était-il passé ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Je cherchais frénétiquement de partout dans ma chambre s'il ne m'avait pas laissé un mot. Rien.

Une porte claqua et j'entendis sa voix dans le couloir, je sortais précipitamment de ma chambre et je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Il était là, passablement énervé face à une peluche vivante qui l'était tout autant. Me voyant, les deux décidèrent d'un commun accord de se taire. Je me raclais la gorge et risquais un :

\- Alors mon superbe corps vous laisse sans voix ?

Pendant un instant, je crus voir mon créateur rougir mais ce devait être mon cerveau qui me jouait des tours. Il s'adressa à moi :

\- Habille-toi et rejoint nous dans la cuisine.

Son ton était froid, avais-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Pourtant, on n'avait fait que dormir ensemble, j'avais beau chercher, je ne voyais pas pourquoi il me parlait de cette façon, comme s'il m'en voulait. Il avait sûrement vu mon trouble alors il ajouta un peu plus doucement :

\- On doit juste discuter calmement tous les trois. De ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Maître Panda.

Je jetais un regard à l'animal, il fixait le Gamin la mâchoire serrée et ne semblait pas accorder d'importance au fait que je sois là, toute sa haine était dirigée vers un seul homme et cela me fit mal de voircelui que j'aimais être autant détesté. Je voulais frapper la Japonaise pour qu'il arrête de le haïr autant. Mais je ne fis rien et partais m'habiller.

J'en profitais pour regarder l'état de mes blessures. J'avais des traces violacées dans mon cou à cause du chanteur, à moins que je ne mette une écharpe les marques seraient toujours visibles sauf qu'il faisait un peu chaud pour en mettre une, nous étions en juillet ! J'examinais ensuite mon épaule, il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel, les bandages masquaient tout. Ils recouvraient le haut de mon torse et mon épaule, une fois mes vêtements mis, ils ne se verraient pas.

J'étais prêt, je partis donc les rejoindre dans la cuisine. En me voyant, mon créateur me dit :

\- Installe toi Patron et explique moi pourquoi le Geek a des marques de coups de ceinture.

Quoi ? J'étais perdu, j'étais parti de l'appartement, j'avais failli mourir et on avait passé la nuit ensemble mais il trouvait quand même le moyen de m'accuser, je m'asseyais néanmoins, bien déterminé à rétablir la vérité.

\- C'est pas de ma faute Gamin, pour une fois. Je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais fait ça et en plus, tu sais très bien que je n'étais pas en état de le faire.

\- Je sais très bien pourquoi tu l'as fait, moi. Après qu'on se soit disputé, juste avant que je ne te mette à la porte, tu as été te défouler sur le Geek. Je t'ai arrêté avant que tu n'ailles trop loin mais pas assez tôt visiblement.

Maître Panda qui jusque-là était plutôt insignifiant, se racla la gorge et dit :

\- Le Patron dit la vérité, pour une fois, c'est moi qui ai fait ça.

Le Gamin était tout à coup aussi perdu que moi, son regard passait rapidement de moi au connard assis à mes côtés, il essayait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Mais...Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

\- Parce que je te hais. Tu tiens à lui alors je me suis dit que logiquement si je le faisais souffrir, je te faisais souffrir aussi.

\- Pourquoi tu m'en veux à ce point, Maître Panda ?

\- Je te faisais confiance et tu m'as trahis, tu m'as humilié devant tout le monde.

\- Comment ça ?

Visiblement, le Gamin était aussi désorienté que moi face à l'attitude de l'homme en kigurumi. Aucun de nous deux ne semblaient comprendre à quoi il faisait référence puisque nous nous échangeâmes un regard empli d'incompréhension tandis que la bête commençait à s'énerver, haussant la voix :

\- Je t'ai fait part de ce que je ressentais, Mathieu, et toi, toi tu m'as craché à la figure !

\- Mais bordel, de quoi tu parles ?

\- Fais pas l'innocent ! Lorsque je t'ai dis que j'étais un vrai panda, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as répondu : "J'en ai marre de tes conneries Maître Panda, t'es qu'un humain avec un costume de Panda bon marché, continue de bouffer du bambou si tu veux mais viens pas me faire chier avec ces histoires à la con" !

Mathieu poussa un long soupir, la situation semblait l'ennuyer, il lui répondit sarcastiquement :

\- Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je te dise : Oui, tu es un vrai Panda, je vais t'amener au zoo pour que tu te reproduise et sauve ton espèce ?

\- Non mais tu es mon créateur merde ! J'espèrais un minimum de soutien de ta part ! Je te hais, Mathieu.

\- Panda...En quoi mon avis est-il important si toi, tu sais ce que tu es ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu plus doux, sans doute pour apaiser un peu la tension qui règnait.

Apparemment, ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisque l'assassin raté se leva d'un bond, piqué au vif et cracha :

\- C'est pas parce que tu ne me crois pas que je t'en veux à ce point. Tu me croyais pas, ça me faisait mal mais je l'acceptais et voulais te prouver le contraire. MAIS C'ÉTAIT PAS UNE RAISON POUR M'HUMILIER DANS SLG ! DEVANT PLUS D'UN MILLION DE PERSONNES !

Le vidéaste pris un air totalement blasé, comme s'il avait entendu le même discours des centaines de fois et répondit lassement :

\- Ça va, c'était juste de l'humour...

Cela laissa son interlocuteur sur le cul, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel détachement, il s'assit lentement et commença à s'expliquer clairement, d'un air faussement calme :

\- Tu t'en rends pas compte à quel point cela peut être destructeur...Au départ, il n'y avait que toi qui ne me croyait pas, je l'ai difficilement supporté, puis il y a eu les autres, que ce soit toi Patron, le Geek, le Hippie, ou les autres, tous vous vous êtes moqués de moi et de ce que je ressentais. Ensuite, il y a eu tes amis, Mathieu, je suis devenu une sorte d'attraction pour eux. C'était difficile, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le digérer mais j'étais confiant, j'allais vous prouver à tous ce que j'étais. Mais non, il a fallu que toute la France entière soit au courant, c'était de " l'humour " hein ?

Mathieu l'écoutais attentivement, focalisé sur ce qu'il disait, le visage fermé, dénué d'émotions. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à quel point il était beau lorsqu'il était concentré ainsi. Maître Panda souffla, se passa la main dans les cheveux, se les recoiffant vers l'arrière et reprit :

-Ça m'a achevé, maintenant grâce à la formidable invention qu'est Internet, tout le monde a pu se foutre ouvertement de ma gueule, comme s'ils étaient originaux, comme s'il y en avait pas eu avant eux des dizaines et des dizaines d'autres. Alors, oui Mathieu, c'était peut-être de l'humour pour toi, mais pour moi recevoir chaque jour des insultes sur ce que je suis, des "blagues", ça m'a détruit. TU m'as détruit. Et pourquoi ? Pour faire de l'humour. Voilà, voilà pourquoi je te hais, Mathieu !

Je devais bien admettre que cette fois-ci, je partageais l'avis du musicien. J'avais beau ne rien montrer, ses paroles m'avaient quelque peu troublé. Il faisait aussi partie de la famille et le savoir détruit me fis prendre conscience que je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte de l'état dans lequel était les autres alors que je prétendais les protéger. Je dis à contre-cœur :

\- La Peluche a raison, Gamin. T'aurais pas dû faire ça.

Pour une raison qui m'échappait, cela le mis en colère, il me lança un regard noir, l'air profondément déçu avant d'enchaîner :

\- Alors toi aussi, tu t'y mets. Bordel ! Avant de me gueuler dessus, vous vous êtes demandé ce que j'avais ? Non, bien sûr que non, il y en a pas un seul ici qui s'intéresse à moi ! PAS UN SEUL ! Vous passez votre temps à vous plaindre et il y en a pas un seul qui se demande ce que je ressens.


End file.
